


A Day To Remember

by AkeboshiShiba



Series: The Lucky Seven [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the lucky seven arrived, there was a disgruntled young woman named Ashura. Her beginning was definitely not one you'd wish upon anyone om the beginning she was doomed to be a setback to her team, she was a liability to them and herself. But…the day they met her... was definitely one to remember, for more reasons than one...<br/>Everyone saw her flaws, but they rarely saw past them to see that the only thing she ever wanted was for the tragedies of death to avoid her group of comrades... <br/>she only wanted the lucky seven and her siblings to be spared the fate of a second death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Broken Guardian

Before the lucky seven arrived, there was a small group of guardians, they didn't get along very well all of the time, but they worked together alright out in the field. Before the battle with Atheon, before the battle with Crota, and far before the battle with Skolas, or so long before the battle with Oryx… there was a disgruntled young woman named Ashura. Her beginning was definitely not one you'd wish upon anyone else.

From the beginning she was doomed to be a setback to her team, she was a major liability to them and herself. But… maybe her so-called disability wasn't always just that, or maybe it was… being as no matter what she knew form the start she wasn't going to be treated like just another guardian.

Maybe though, in the future, she could become obsolete, to where they would forget about her strangeness and find someone else to be intrigued by… but that was just being hopeful, right?

Ashura's eyes snapped open and the moment air filled her lungs, a violent scream ripped from her throat. Her Ghost hovered around her trying to figure out the issue, but he couldn't. It wasn't until her arms grasped at her left leg, that he had noticed the blood gushing out all over the ground. "What happened guardian? Why do you not have a leg?" He asked and she ripped her fabric armor and shoved a large bunch of it into her mouth while she tore off another strip and used it to cut off the flow of her blood in her thigh. Something dropped down in front of her and between blurred, squinted eyes and pained breathing; she managed to glance up at the creature before her.

The click of the bolt being released on a hand cannon was what made her really try and focus on what this thing in front of her was. "A human…" the voice said curiously and she huffed while trying to keep conscious. Her ghost had vanished into her gauntlets, but hadn't said a word; it was trying to stay out of sight. "A Guardian… She's one forged in the light. I should help her, or end her. It would be a cruel life to leave her this way." The female said and then mumbled something. Then the figure turned back to face her. "I will help you young guardian." She said and all Ashura could hear after that was the workings of mechanical pieces and mechanical parts moving.

"Stay still." She said and Ashura dropped her head limply against the ground, only to feel a god awful stabbing sensation in the stump of her thigh. A scream ripped from her once more, only for her head to limply fall against the ground as she grit her teeth to avoid the pain, and the black dots littering her vision. "This will not last you forever, but it will last you a while. I just need to connect the limb now. I would suggest finding a Ship after this, alright?" The person asked and Ashura forced a shallow nod.

"Good. Let me just connect the mechanical ligaments and you will be all set." She said and she nodded weakly. "You will need to clean your blood of the mechanical fluids, and there are few out there who actually know how to do this…" She said and Ashura took a deep breath. "You can also train your body to become immune, but there is only one who knows how for a human to become immune to the effects of mechanical fluids other than forcing the body to accept extra appendages. I wouldn't recommend you try and reason with them. I would recommend speaking to Banshee in the tower once you arrive there, guardian." She said and Ashura released a scream as the woman shoved the mechanical leg onto the port she had made and twisted to tighten the seal.

"W-who are you?" Ashura managed as the woman stood. "My name is Eris Morn, guardian… and I seek the assistance of the guardians. The Hive is becoming a major threat, and you guardians are my only hope." She said and grabbed Ashura's hand and pulled her to her feet. She helped steady Ashura and once Ashura was steady on her feet she looked around with hazy eyes. "Are you alright now?" She asked and Ashura began jumping, then she spun into a crouch, lunged back up, then attempted to lift her left leg but fell flat on her face. "Almost, but, swift progression." Eris said and Ashura grabbed her hands and weakly stood on her feet.

"How did you know how to make this leg?" Ashura asked and Eris forced a small smile. "i've created Exos, you see, they help me in the fight against the darkness. Against the hive, and the horror called Crota." She said and Ashura looked up at her. "It may seem like a selfish motive to create life, but… My Guardians are just as strong as you are." She said and Ashura nodded, she wasn't going to condemn this woman for her efforts on an attempt to save humanity.

"What exactly happened to your leg?" She asked and Ashura frowned. "I was in a car accident when I died, they couldn't free my leg so they had to amputate. I didn't survive the amputation. All I remember about my past life is the way I passed away, and my older brother." Ashura said and Eris nodded. "I see, and your name is?" She asked and Ashura offered her a hand. "Ashura." She said and Eris watched her for a moment and she nodded. "I see… I see… Very good name. An excellent choice for a fighter like yourself." Eris said as she summoned her ship.

"A very good name indeed, Dearest goddess of rage. I accept you." She said as she performed a small bow, which Ashura replied back with one that mimicked hers in politeness. "I hope you strike fear within the hearts of all your foes." She said and Ashura nodded.

:-:-:-:-:

Ashura watched Eris leave, the strange woman departing with only a farewell and a promise to return if she were allowed this. She said something of one of her Exo's vanishing without a trace and that she needed to find him. Ashura was perfectly fine with the fact she had to leave, but what Ashura was not ok with… was the stares. She was getting stares from all those in the tower that had seen her arrival.

She supposed that her pale skin, bloody attire, and mechanical leg were not helping her case any in avoiding the stares. She decided that they could stare all they wanted, because stares don't mean all that much, just an interest of sorts. The whirring of her mechanical leg was deafening to her ears, she noticed as she strolled forwards. She also noticed that very few others seemed aware of the mechanical whirring sounds her leg was making.

Two guys approached her after a while of her wandering around the tower aimlessly. She glanced up at them and she figured they were twins from their similar facial features. They each gently took hold of one her arms when she had stumbled. "You don't look so well, are you alright?" The slightly taller one asked and she nodded. "Are you sure? You're awfully pale…" The other one said and she frowned. "I suppose I'm not as well as I was hoping…" she sighed and the brothers exchanged glances.

"Here, let us take you to the barracks." The younger brother said and she shook her head. "I need to see the speaker, and then I can rest." She said and they exchanged glances once more, but nodded in agreement. "My name is Eren, and this is my brother Kris. He's the speaker's assistant." The taller one said and she nodded. They led her straight to the speaker and once they reached his room with the staircase they called out to him.

"Mr. Speaker, sir?" Kris called out and the speaker turned and made his way down the stairs. "She looks ill… why have you brought her here? The poor dear needs rest." He said and she shook her head rapidly. "I was asked to… ask you a question…" She said and he crouched before her as the two brothers sat her to rest on the floor momentarily.

"My battery is dying." She laughed softly and looked up at the speaker. "Eris morn wanted me to ask for your assistance in the fight against the darkness, in the battle to save the traveler…" she said and he made a 'hm' noise that was muffled by his helmet. "She would have asked for help herself but one of her exos was taken and we cannot find him. She wants to save the traveler." She said and the speaker nodded. "Alright, very well, we need all the help we can get and if she is willing then we will allow her to help us." He said and she nodded. "Thank you so much." Ashura said and he nodded.

"Kris, Eren take her and show her the barracks, then take her to the vanguard leaders… I can't tell whether she is titan or hunter." He said with a frown in his voice. "She's a strange one."

Ashura looked up to the sky and breathed a sigh of relief as they got her settled onto the steps. Kris sat with her while Eren brought her something to eat and something to drink as to settle her stomach. She ate slowly, not wanting to upset her empty stomach by wharfing it all down at once. "We have to take you to the Vanguard leaders after you eat, alright?" Eren asked and she nodded. "That's fine; I suppose you guys are trying to figure me out?" She asked with a laugh and they nodded. "Haha, my brother would be the easy one to class… I have always been complicated." She snorted and they shook their heads.

"Well let's get you to them, the speaker already told them of your arrival." Kris said and Eren nodded. "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting now would we?" Eren asked with a smile and she shook her head as they helped her to her feet. They walked her straight back towards the center of the tower and down a hallway that lead down through by the crucible quartermaster, Shaax, and then to a large room with a long conference table at the center. There was an awoken, an Exo, and a human standing at said table. The human turned and looked at Ashura, sighed then waved her past. "She's dressed similar to one of mine, but she's most definitely not one of mine. She looks too heavy to be able to remotely glide in the fashion that warlocks do." She said and both the Awoken titan and the Exo hunter looked up.

"Oh, an odd one? Finally another one!" The hunter vanguard leader exclaimed in excitement. "Ok you are a rank one… what abilities have you discovered?" The Awoken asked calmly and she blinked but shook her head. "I don't have any… I'm such a low rank one, that… I was just revived this morning." she said and the hunter shrugged while the titan crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you suppose we should see how she fairs in crucible, or should we test her ourselves?" The titan asked and The hunter released an excited hoot.

"Ourselves man, I doubt we will ever find a Guardian where the ghost couldn't decipher the DNA classification again." He exclaimed and tossed an arm over her shoulder. "So kid, this can go either way, you could be hunter or you could be titan." He said and grabbed her by the shoulders. "But either way, I will still love you, even if you are not mine." the hunter said and she blinked at him for a moment, only to turn and glance at the warlock, who was laughing into her hand and then to the titan who was shaking his head with an amused look on his face. It seemed they all knew how strange this man was, and how energetic. She liked that though… it made him seem like such an out there and friendly guy.

She smiled and nodded. "What do I do?" she asked and the titan lifted the table plum off the floor with one hand and he set it down out of the way. "Holy…." Ashura began but a gloved mechanical hand clapped itself over her mouth. "Shhh none of that my potential little hunter." he said and her lips twitched up into a small humored smile. "Now, come at us." The titan said and her mouth went dry, so much so she was choking on her air now. "W-what?" she asked and the titan chuckled softly, he had moved the table with a single hand and expected her to charge him. Was he nuts?! He could send her flying with a flick of his index finger if he so much as wanted to! She was not going to die for his amusement. "I won't go hard on you I promise, it wouldn't be fair." He said and she shook her head. "What about me, come at me, do a blink strike. Do something. You're adorable. I want you as mine. My little hunter…" The hunter said and her brow began to twitch as his mouth seemed to not want to stop running. This being said, he was still running on motor mouth.

And now he had prodded her, and was still talking about how he wanted her in his brigade because she was an adorable little half Exo. She looked up at him and he prodded her again, and again, and again, until he began to shake her by her shoulders. He was STILL talking five minutes later. The titan was now rubbing his eyes and had begun telling the Hunter that if he didn't stop talking, he was going to splatter his mechanical body all over the back wall. They began to bicker back and forth and Ashura was glad that the conversation had nothing to do with her any longer… Or… Maybe it did…

"But look at her!" The hunter yelled and the titan sighed. "She's so damn short it's adorable." Ashura's eye twitched and Ikora Rey seemed to notice the fire that had ignited there. Ashura lunged forwards and sent the Hunter vanguard leader flying with a shoulder charge to his back. "Listen here you giant talking soda can, I am not short! I'm small, but I'm not short. If you're going to say something you better say the right thing or I'll turn you into a garbage can." She snapped angrily as she shook her fist, but she noticed that she couldn't see her hand. "What on earth?" She asked and Ikora grabbed her shoulder and the invisibility melted away.

"Haha! She's still one of mine! I win!" The Hunter vanguard leader laughed as he dug himself out of his wall crater. The titan vanguard leader only shook his head with an amused sigh. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know this?" he asked the Exo, who grinned a robotic grin and shook his head. "I love my little hunters, they do so well gathering things for us and staying out of sight!" he said and the titan raised a brow. The exo then hugged himself to her and Ashura froze. "What are you doing?" she asked and he propped his elbow on her head. "So whatcha doin later my little partial exo friend?" he asked and she gave him a blank look. "You're not serious…" she said and he looked at her oddly. "Oh trust me if I were human, or awoken, I would totally act upon impulse." He said and she stared at him blankly.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked and he nodded. "Of course... Although if you ever want someone to… electrify your circuits, give me a call." He said as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. "Oh my god…" Ashura managed as she stared at the Exo who had just winked at her. "What the-" She began but the titan vanguard handed her some armor with a shake of his head. "Well we knew he was a bit eccentric, but this just tops the cake." he said with an amused chuckle. "O…k… then…" she said and waddled off with the armor in her arms. "Eren… Kris… Never leave me alone with that man again." she growled and the brothers laughed.

"We can't protect you all the time, sorry." Kris laughed and she glared at him. "I'm only going to repeat it once more. If I am ever alone with him, you send someone to make sure he's not trying to electrify any of my 'circuits'." She snapped and they nodded. They still continued to laugh at her though, because the implications of that particular vanguard leader had never been voiced before, and that was a once in a lifetime event.

:-:-:-:-:

Ashura was not amused in the slightest…. this was far from amusing. She glared up at the Titan and Warlock Vanguard Leaders sitting on the railing of that circled the room. That was dangerous and she seriously wished they would fall. Forwards or backwards it didn't matter, they were just way too amused by this situation. She ducked and rolled out of the way of the Hunter vanguard leader, who seemed to be enjoying himself in this training. "Just wait, if you ever play control with him it will be so much more fun." The titan called out and Ashura slipped a grin. "I would hope so." she called back and flipped to avoid another of his hits.

"You're doing well, you make me proud little one." he said and then was once more shoulder charged into a wall. He slid down said wall with a pained grunt. "A little warning next time, maybe?" he asked and she laughed. "Just be grateful I didn't do it while jumping, my Exo leg is the one that generates the force needed for the air charge." she said and he grunted as he stood. "But I suppose you need more training." He said as he vanished from sight. She looked around, hoping to see the familiar transparent aura that Hunters had when they vanished from sight, but she couldn't find it.

She took a deep breath and began to listen, not hearing anything for a moment. But… Soon enough there was a footstep and she lunged, only for him to grab her, throw her against the ground and pin her there with a foot holding her mechanical leg down by the ankle, her other leg trapped beneath it, and both her arms pinned above her head with the butt of his auto rifle. "Very good. I must congratulate you." He said and helped her up. "It's rare anyone actually takes a moment to listen for his footsteps… good job." a voice rang out and Ashura spun around. "Loki?" she asked and he offered a bow.

"I've been here for two weeks how come no one told me you were here?" she asked and he shook his head. "I'm not sure… I guess they just didn't see the resemblance." he laughed and she grinned at him. Another hunter walked up and The Hunter Vanguard Leader Lunged at him. Only to complain about how filthy his cloak was, all riddled with holes and whatnot. Ashura briefly watched as Cayde-6 continuously stuck his fingers through the many holes on the hunter's cloak and complained about each and every hole and rip he found. "So, you're a hunter?" Her brother asked her, taking her attention off of the hunter and his vanguard leader. She shook her head rapidly. "She's a strange one." Ikora said as she walked over to her Warlock. "Due to that Exo leg of hers she is neither Hunter, nor a Titan. She can use shoulder charge and the invisibility, but we don't know whether she's Barrier, Striker, Gunslinger, or Blade Dancer." Ikora said and Loki watched her carefully.

"You damn oddball." He sighed and she pouted at him. "What? It's true and you know it." He said and she managed a small smile. "So what are you doing? They are training me." she said and Loki furrowed his brow. "It may just be that they are training you to be sure that your systems don't screw up and send you into a fit like the last strange one did." Lion said as he dusted his cloak off from the constant grabbing Cayde-6 had done to it. "A fit?" she asked and Loki frowned as he glanced from Lion to Ashura.

"The last Hybrid was a Hunter/ warlock cross." Lion started and Ashura listened intently. "He was able to use both void and arc abilities at the same time and it became an issue when he attempted a nova bomb right after his blade dance wore off… and he…" Lion continued and Loki glared at him. "He imploded. End of story. His Nova reacted with the arc and swallowed him; apparently the nova had registered him as an enemy." Loki said and Ashura felt faint, her vision blurred and all strength left her limbs. "S-so I'm going to be ripped apart by my own abilities?" she asked with a trembling whisper. Cayde-6 walked over and had begun to listen in on the conversation.

"There is a possibility, but you have to be careful." Ikora rey began but Ashura's form had begun to crumple lifelessly before the words could even fully escape her -6 however, had managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "You guys know her systems were stable right? That her abilities come off as solely arc and not a mixture?" Cayde-6 asked and they blinked at him. "What?" Loki asked and Cayde-6 shrugged. "She's strictly arc. So she could use blade dance or fist of havoc. I believe she will be fine." Cayde-6 said and Ikora crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you possibly be sure of that?" she asked and the titan vanguard leader strolled over. "She uses the invisibility, and shoulder charge. Two arc abilities. I could understand if she was to use barrier, but she's used shoulder charge, which is arc." The titan said and she nodded. "She had also used invisibility, which is also arc. Meaning that she's one of mine." Cayde-6 said and Ikora sighed.

"We have to share her in vanguard, Cayde…" the titan sighed and Cayde looked at him. "No." he responded shortly and Lion snorted. "We all know of the whole, 'Electrify her circuits' thing… the entire tower knows." Lion said and Loki glared at the Hunter vanguard leader who, if it were possible, seemed as if he would have smirked. "I didn't ." he grumbled and Lion laughed. "Well maybe there was one person that didn't know."

"But now I do… and I am not impressed."

:-:-:-:-:

Ashura focused her movements on hitting the target and keeping herself stead while doing so. It had been quite troublesome to reconfigure the exact customization settings for her mechanical leg's speed, movement, and force applications when using shoulder charge. She spun around and her left leg connected with the Exo before her. There was a split second of the realization of what was about to happen before the Exo was sent flying backwards and through the wall. A point scale appeared on her gauntlets and gave her bonus points for melee kills as a ghost burst open above the Exo hunter. She heard footsteps and lunged into yet another shoulder charge, but a blast from a shotgun and a "Bitch, no you don't." sent her flying backwards, the last thing she saw was her ghost burst open above her.

She was dropped in somewhere else once more and a string of angered curses left her lips. She glanced at the radar on her gauntlet screen and saw that a flicker of red was to her left, there was one to her right, and there was also one in the distance in front of her as well. She glanced at her gauntlets to see that the bar signaling her fist of havoc for crucible was almost full. She fisted her hands, which created an electrical charge every time she fisted her hands. The bar hit full and she ran straight forwards with no weapons drawn, knowing this would draw out the other guardians competing in this particular match of rumble. There were four of them chasing her, attempting to earn the high score to keep them on top of the leader board, but when they were all in range she jumped up and shoulder slammed the ground, which sent rippling bursts of electricity all around her, taking out three of the four.

"You conniving little-" The warlock began irately as he dropped a nova bomb at her but she vanished from sight and took off running. She hadn't quite figured out why they did the whole crucible thing yet, there were rules of course… But she was confused as to why no one was all too concerned about someone actually dying. She would have to ask someone sometime… That is… if they would stop calling her a bitch long enough for her to get a word out…

She sighed and crept around the corner, only for a fusion grenade to stick to her mechanical leg when she became visible once more. "Son of a…" she growled out as it burst and she was sent flying. The circuitry was definitely damaged, judging from the sound of the sparking and the fact that when she looked down, half her leg was gone. One guardian walked over and looked at her and shook his head. He must have been the one to throw the grenade. "I was wondering why I didn't get points yet…" he sighed and Ashura looked up at him, only to laugh. That was when he heard the click of her releasing the pressure release button on her own fusion grenade.

"You're going down with me for this." she snapped as it detonated, she was dropped off in another area, just as the match ended. She wasn't at the very bottom of the scoreboard, but she wasn't anywhere close to the top, she was two above the very bottom. That wasn't very impressive, but it was better than being last. She heard a noise from her gauntlets and looked down to see she was already rank ten. "Great." she said as she was dropped into the tower once more.

She glanced around and spotted the exo who carried the bounties. She jogged over and began looking through the list he had, but the snickers and taunts she heard made her pause. 'She's hardly capable of anything he has to offer.' one person said; which made her clench her fist. 'She couldn't even destroy a shank, that's pitiful…' one woman had said and she turned to look at them, a seething look in her eyes. "Listen here… I will not stand for your pitiful little insults." She snapped and one guy laughed, shoving her down. "Then, how about you take a seat; because we have plenty more." He snorted and she forced herself up from the ground only to send him flying over the railing with a swift uppercut.

"Ooh… So she can hurt a fly." The female hunter snorted, and Ashura had turned to give her a waylaying as well, but someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "Hey, listen, you can't go around causing trouble." Eren said and she sneered at him. "I was hardly the one starting it." She snapped and made her way down to the barracks.

When she got there, there was already someone in her room. "For the love of everything…" She snarled and flung the door open with a sneer. There was a guy sitting on her bed, but he was an astral projection. "Don't panic. I'm here to help, not hurt." He said and something clicked in her mind, this was the voice of her ghost. "ok…" She said and sat on the bed beside him.

"My name is Kabr. I was once a guardian as well, you see…" He began and she nodded. "Kabr the legionless. You were the titan who created the Aegis… You were the one who ventured into the vault." She said and he nodded. "At least someone reads up on their history." he sighed and she nodded. "I don't have much else to do, as you can clearly see." She sighed and he shook his head.

"Either way, you will in due time." He said and she nodded. "Are all Ghosts legendary guardians?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, that is how we know so much. The traveler gave us a second chance to show the world what we know. He gave us delicate information, in addition to our entire memories and the information we had gotten ourselves." He said and she nodded.

"We, as ghosts, have a duty to protect you all and keep you alive, but if we fail, so does humanity." he said and she listened intently. "We as previous guardians, know exactly how hard it is for current guardians. we are here to make sure you succeed where we did not." He said and she nodded. "That's understandable." She said then looked at him. "But why did you bring me back?" She asked and he stayed silent. "Well? Why me? I'm nothing special. I'm missing a leg for God's sake… what kind of sick joke was this?" She snapped, the prickling of tears at the back of her eyes making her even angrier.

"I didn't want to be alive again, sure I'm proud of my older brother… he's becoming a well-known guardian, one who is doing his best to save us… but I'm sitting here crying because I can't do shit!" she snarled and Kabr shook his head. "Ghosts choose their guardians based on DNA, heritage, previous skill, and their determination… " He began and she sneered at the ceiling. "But I chose you." he said and she stared at him in shock.

"But… why?" She asked and he shrugged. "Titan's intuition. I felt that you were going to be special. We have a certain DNA that we can revive guardians from, although there are seven of us ghosts… that no one has been able to find anyone of the remote DNA as they need. We believe those seven ghosts may never find their guardians… and if they do… they will have to go deep in the tunnels under earth's surface to find them… it seems that those of the bloodline that they are looking for were wiped out." He said and she frowned.

"Thank you… for choosing me… but, do you really believe I am special?" she asked and he chuckled. "Of course, you're a hunter with titan abilities. You can use invisibility, arc blade, Golden gun… and the fist of havoc. You're very special." he said and she stared at him in fear. "b-but… won't using arc and solar abilities… kill me?" she asked and he looked at her sternly.

"Only if you are reckless… Go to Cayde-6. Ask him for the jamming chip. He will know exactly what youre asking for. Tell him Kabr sent you, but tell him in private." he said and she blinked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Why in private?" she asked and he motioned for her to quiet her voice. "No one but the exos know that we ghosts are actually past guardians. If they did… the fallen would pick us apart for all the information we hold." He said and she nodded.

She stood and turned to say thank you, but his visage was gone, and his ghost had dematerialized into her gauntlets once more. She changed into casual clothes, which felt odd, compared to her skin tight and thick hunter armor. She felt defenseless and exposed, but she would get used to it soon enough. She made her way to the vanguard room, where she usually saw Cayde, Ikora, and Commander Zavala usually were, but today, they were nowhere to be found.

no one was in the vanguard station at all. not even the Exo who usually tottered around looking at their tablets… Not even the machine workers who wandered the room were there… Shaax, however… was. she wandered back out into the hall to see him sitting in his swivel chair behind his desk, his feet propped up on his desk. "Guardian… you didn't fare well in crucible today, but you will get better… it takes time." He said and she nodded with a small smile.

"I didn't, but it's nice of you to encourage us." HSe said but frowned and looked back to the empty room. "You wouldn't happen to know where Cayde is, would you?" She asked and he sat up. "I just so happen do. He's in the bar." Shaax said and Ashura nodded, thanked him and took off towards the bar, which was located in the ship dock. She took off running, slowing to jog up the stairs, then began running across the tower once more.

she jumped, landed on the railing for the stairs and took a moment to perch herself there steadily, then she jumped once more and landed by the doorway leading to the ship slipped past ofhter guardians who gave her looks, but she ignored them. She lipped intot eh ship to see Cayde dancing like a goof. A laugh escaped her and he turned to look at her. "Hey! how are you?" he asked and that familir light flickered through his robotic eyes. "No… before you ask… I'm not here so you can electrify my circuits." She said with a roll of the eyes and he snapped his fingers with a curse under his breath.

"Damn… I was really hoping that was why you sought me out." He sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch, tossing one leg over the other, while draping his arms on the back of the couch. "So, little one. what can I assist you with today?' He asked and she walked over and sat next to him. "Kabr sent me." She said and his mouth opened, but not sounds came out. With a click he closed his mouth and scanned over the room.

"Follow me." He said and stood, only to swiftly walk out of the room. She swiftly jumped to her feet and ran after him, only for him to vanish around a corner, and for her to barely see the hidden hallway he had gone down. When she rushed down the hallway after him she entered a small room with maps and class motes hung on the wall. "So he picked you?" he asked, his voice sounded surprised, which made her feel slightly offended, seeing as how he had said it was the tone of voice used when people saw her in crucible.

"Yeah… he said you would have a jammer for me…" She said, her tone irate, which caused him to look at her with his head cocked to the side. "Why do you need a jammer? You're solely arc…" he said and she shook her head. "Apparently Kabr says I can use Golden gun..." she said and he nodded. "Uh… huh…" he said then filed around through a drawer. he pulled something out with a nod and looked at her. "Toss that leg of yours up here. I need it." He said and she lifted her mechanical leg to prop it on the table.

with a chuckle, he ripped open a plate on her upper thigh and chuckled more. "Hey Ashura." He called and she looked over at him with a dirty look. "Guess who gets to electrify you circuits." He chuckled then began welding something to the inside of her leg. "Cute." She grumbled and he laughed. "I would hardly call me cute." he said and she raised a brow at him. "Let's get off that topic. How about you tell me how you got into the position you're in?" she asked and he sighed, his humor in the situation ruined by her.

"Buzz kill." he sighed as he continued placing the jammer. "It was a long time ago… I lost a very close friend of mine, he was the previous vanguard leader. I took the vanguard dare after he died… and lost. that's how I ended up here." He said and she frowned. "How did he die?" She asked and he stopped working for a moment, then sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Taniks murdered him."

her silver eyes took on a sudden sorrow as he continued to work on her leg once more. "I'm sorry about your friend…" She said and he nodded. "It's been a very long time, so I no longer seek revenge, because I can only hope I am doing what he had always wanted me to." he said and she looked him right in the eyes. "If I ever get a chance… I will kill Taniks." She said and he sighed, stopping his work altogether. "I wouldn't recommend trying… Murdering people is what he does best." he said and she frowned at him.

"That doesn't matter." She said and he looked at her and released a sigh. "I wish I had your humanistic tenacity. You're going to make me proud, but I just want you to promise me something." He said and she watched him with her head cocked to the side in confusion as he finished the weld on her mechanical leg. She set her leg back on the ground as he rounded the desk to sit on the edge of it. "You're smart… so maybe you will understand what I mean by this." He began and she listened intently. "I don't want you to kill any Fallen that don't try to kill you first." He said and she furrowed her brows at him in confusion. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"We share a common foe. The Hive. If they don't try to kill you, don't kill them. If they shoot, you return fire." He said and she blinked and shook her head. "I have no idea why you're telling me this. Are you telling me not to kill Taniks?" she asked and his mechanical eyes narrowed into slits. "No. I'm going to make a gamble and say… you're going to fight him whether I tell you to or not. He slaughtered my close friend, so I have no sympathy for that murderer. I want you to make him suffer… but I don't see anyone making him suffer… I don't want to lose anyone from my side. I will never forgive myself if he kills you. What I am saying though…" He started and readjusted to where his arms were crossed over his chest instead of propping him up on the table.

"When we were in the battle to take the moon back from the Hive years ago… I fought alongside a Fallen Baroness. She didn't kill me because we were both fighting for our lives. I didn't kill her because she agreed to be my ally for the fight. We had both been hiding behind the crashed jump ship that I had run to hide behind because I had been taking heavy fire. She didn't kill me, but instead she chose to help fight the Hive." He said and she listened with surprise in her eyes. "Listen… I may be a robot, but I have a personality… I have feelings… I can feel…" He said and her eyes softened. "When I had run to see how she was doing… she was laying on the ground bleeding out." he said and clenched his fists. "I thanked her, and gave her a merciful death. I just wanted you to realize that even Fallen don't want to have to fight us like this… not all of them are ruthless… you just have to find the ones who don't attack you first." He said and she nodded.

"Just know… if you find Taniks… spare him no mercy… it may be a long time before you do, but give him no reasonable doubt. Destroy him on the spot." He said and she nodded and held a fist over her chest. "I'm going to give you my Guardian's Vow. I Vow on my life that Taniks will die, or I will die trying to kill him." She said and he shook his head. "Never make that sort of vow." He said and she smirked at him. "You did the vanguard dare in memory of your friend. I'm giving you my vow. But I will be strong enough to kill him when I do strike." She said and he sighed and ruffled his hood.

"Sometimes I think you are too determined, just like your brother." He sighed and she laughed. "It's hereditary." She said and he chuckled. "Is there anyone who can get you to worry more for your safety?" he asked and she tapped her chin in thought for a minute. "No. I have no one to prove anything to. I have no one to try to be careful for… so… I will fight for my mentor, and I will make you proud as a Hunter in your vanguard." She said and he sighed once more, only to reach over and ruffle her white hair.

"I like you kid…" He said and she snorted. "Yeah… I haven't noticed this…" She said and he chuckled. "Nah… I liked you before because you were a strange one and I couldn't let Zavala have you." He said and she glared up at him as he propped his elbow on her head. "You're also so damn short it's going to be hilarious to watch you fight a kell." He said with a chuckle and a flick of his wrist. "I will splatter you against the wall you walking trash can." She growled and he cocked his head to look down at her. "Oh… now I'm a trash can? I thought I was a soda can…" He said and she seethed up at him.

"Listen here… I will call you whatever I damn well please." She snarled and he leaned down to put his face in hers. "But I like it when you call me mentor… or better yet… master…." He said and her brow twitched. "Ok! Listen her you robotic pervert, I'm going to smash you!" she snarled and he did a flip to avoid her fist. "Just kidding, just kidding." He chuckled and ruffled her hair once more. "Loki was right… short people are meaner…" he said and spun to his left to avoid her shoulder charge.

"Hey hey now… you gave me your vow… don't revoke it because you're pissy." He said and she seethed at him and walked past. "Whatever." "Whatever nothing… I'm truly thankful that you want to do that for me." he said and she turned around to face him. "You're my teacher, you've taught me all that I know right now… I owe you." She sighed and he shook his head. "Technically you don't, but you're such a good student, I appreciate this. I also want you to tell me when you go to face him, so I can assist in avenging my friend." He said in a serious tone and she shook her head. "I can't." "You can and you will, do not deny me this. I can't let you fight my battles." He said and she nodded slowly. "Alright…" she said with a sigh. "When and if I ever fight him, I will let you know so you can help end his reign of terror." She said and he held a hand out to her.

"Nah… you're not getting away with just your word, you're going to shake on it. whether you tell me or someone else does, it doesn't matter, what does… is that you're going to let me avenge my friend." He said and she smiled, holding out her hand. "Agreed. I won't do it without you."


	2. Chapter 2

do not own destiny.

I do own Ashura and Kira, But not Loki, Lion, or Danny.

It had been months since she had made her vow to cayde-6. She now spent the majority of her time, training with him either in crucible or around the tower itself. She had even gotten both commander Zavala and Ikora to join in on their training. This is what they were currently doing, as a matter of fact. Ashura was enjoying her training with the vanguard leaders. They were tough on her, but she took it as a must, seeing as they couldn't show mercy to friend nor foe. She was currently in a rumble match with them and another brave soul that joined in, Shaax had joined in as well which meant it was four against two, because everyone was trying to shut down the strongest people they knew, and were failing miserably.

Ashura, however, was not targeting Shaax, who everyone else seemed to be targeting; she was going after Cayde, because every time he found her he made some quick remark before he vanished again. That alone was making her rage. She heard a heavy footstep behind her and her eyes went wide as she was sent flying from a Shaax shoulder charge.

"Sorry guardian, but this has become a competition between the elite." He said as she tried to catch her breath, but the static shock that had come from his fist wiped her off the map. Her ghost dropped her back in the same spot, which made her heart skip a beat, seeing as Shaax had just blasted another guardian halfway across the training map. "Oh… god…" she managed as he stood and turned around to face her. "Oh? Returned for more, have you?" He asked and her knees began to shake as he strolled forwards.

"Brave, but counterproductive." He said; as he lunged forwards to shoulder charge her. She spun on her heel and tried to run in the opposite direction, only for a hunter's throwing knife to hit her right in the center of her forehead and she hit the ground, only for her body to vanish and appear somewhere else a few seconds later. "They are actually going to kill me here." She managed, and then saw a guardian running for his life. "Who is it?" She asked and he screamed his terror as Shaax shoulder charged around the corner. That was all it took for her to turn and take off running once more. The regular guardians were scared out of their minds, while the elite thought this was the most fun they had had in a long time.

"Does your head hurt?"

A fire was lit just then. His taunting tone enraged her to no end. She spun on her heel from the run and sent him through a wall with a shoulder charge. That was it; she was going to run now. She had accomplished what she had set out to do for the moment. She grabbed a ledge and began climbing up the wall, trying to find a place where they couldn't find her. She ducked down into a crack in between two buildings that had collapsed and she crouched there.

Something stuck to her leg and she looked at it, only to grab it, her heart skipping a solid beat, and toss it back down onto the male warlock below that had thrown it at her. He screamed when it exploded, which caused Ashura's breath to hitch. She peered up over the ledge to see who was nearby. She didn't see anyone down below, but the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She knew there was someone nearby, but she just couldn't figure out who. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Miss me?"

She snarled and spun herself around, sending her exo leg flying at him to try and knock him away from her. "Look here, Cayde." She snarled as she lunged to hit him. "I know this was your idea!" She snapped and he placed his hand on his chest and stood in an offended manner. "I started nothing." He said and she snarled angrily.

"I just got shoulder charged by Shaax! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!" She snarled and he chuckled as he dodged her rapid fists. "No, and I don't feel like feeling it either." He said and he jumped backwards out of the collapsed building, forcing her to chase him once more. She lunged to build up the force for her shoulder charge, and he allowed her to get close enough to release said energy.

But it just so happened, that once she did release said energy, he bowed, and jumped out of the way. That was when she had noticed that it was a trap and he had forced her to shoulder charge right at both Zavala and Shaax, who appeared to all have been trying to shoulder charge Cayde. She didn't even feel pain from the impact of their shoulder charges, she just felt the feeling of flying for two seconds and then she landed back in the map elsewhere.

She looked at the scoreboard and she whimpered. All three of the titans had just been returned to the map, herself, Shaax, and Zavala. Ikora had just wiped out Cayde and the other guardian. She flopped onto the ground and just sat there, not caring who came across her, which just happened to be the other non-elite guardian, the warlock guy. He waddled over and plopped down next to her. "This is hell…" She said and he nodded solemnly. "I thought this would be fun… but… I think everyone in the tower is just amused with watching us all get owned by the elites." He sighed and she nodded.

"Ashura." She greeted, holding out a hand. "Floyd…" he sighed as he shook her hand. "Here comes death again." He sighed and she nodded with a pout, both of them feeling the static charge coming from above. They could feel the static so close to them, but then it just vanished completely. They looked up behind them to see both Ikora and Cayde. "Hey kids, how are you two doing?" Cayde asked and they both whimpered.

"Not so well. Are you all going to stop targeting us now?" She asked and Cayde laughed. "It just got fun; fighting each other is more fun than tormenting the students." He said and they both sighed. "You should know Ashura, you sent my flying. Isn't it more fun to win against someone you thought was superior?" He asked and a snarl crossed Ashura's lips. "Now listen here! You put a knife in my forehead! You then led me to both Shaax and Zavala, and now you expect me to think it's fun!?" She snapped and he laughed. "You have some sort of sick twisted sense of fun you ass!" She snarled and Floyd snorted.

"This has been one hell of a match for you hasn't it?" He asked and she glared at Floyd. "It hasn't for you? I saw Shaax vanquish you too! And then I threw your grenade back at you." She quipped and he chuckled. "Yeah, it is all in good fun though." He said with a shrug. An extremely irate look crossed her features when she snapped to face him. "Not when he leads you out of your hiding space, acts like he's going to let you kill him, and then you get completely obliterated by Zavala and Sax's shoulder charges!" She snapped and he stared at her in awe. "That must have hurt." He said and she breathed a deep sigh, only to flop backwards and then scream when Zavala's fist of havoc descended on them.

That wound up being the end of the match, and they were all dropped back into the tower in front of the steps. Zavala and Shaax chuckled and bumped fists, since they were tied at the top of the score board. Ashura's temper began to flare as the two titans chattered amongst themselves. "You big hulking ass wipes." She snarled and they both turned to face her, and both stopped their victorious chatter. "Guardian… don't worry, you'll do better next time." Shaax said in his comforting tone of voice, which caused Ashura to yell in anger, and then stomp away.

"I'm never training with all of you in one place again." She snapped and Cayde began laughing. "I told you she would flip her lid! It was awesome though! Watching the tiny hunter/ titan try and go against both of you at once!" He chuckled and Floyd's voice vanished as a dark aura seemed to engulf Ashura. Ikora stepped away from Cayde and gave Ashura a 'go ahead and strike' wave. As soon as the two titans had transferred the glimmer over to Cayde, he was sent flying straight down the staircase leading to the vanguard room, where usually… they were all standing around the table talking strategy.

Someone across the way snorted out a Crota… and thus… her nickname came to be Crota. She had no idea who it was, but she glared at the general direction it had come from, only for all the guardians to be laughing.

"I'll show you Crota…" She snarled as she made her way over to the barracks. Once there, she received a fire team invite, which basically is a formal invitation to be someone's go to team member. A grin crossed her lips once she saw it was Floyd. A new friend, that was great! She accepted and noticed that both her brother and Lion were in his group as well. She received a message from her older brother asking if she were prepared for a mission to patrol Venus the next day.

"Don't mind if I do… I'm getting sick of this tower." She said to herself with a grin.

:-:-:-:-:-:

When Ashura landed on Venus, she was surprised at how luscious and green it was. She hadn't seen actual living trees in such a long time, other than the ones in the tower of course, but those didn't count. Those weren't trees like these; these were the ones from the jungles on earth, with vines and moss. She supposed there weren't any creatures living in them, judging by the severe lack of oxygen here, despite all the trees. She guessed that the majority of the oxygen produced by the trees was high, but there were other pollutants in the air that could kill someone if they removed their respirators…

Thunder rang out loudly from overhead and she looked up to see a group of particularly dark clouds. "Guys I think it's going to rain." She called out as both Loki and Lion strolled up behind her. "That's fine, we are just here to gather spirit bloom and raid fallen chests." Loki said and she nodded. "The fallen aren't very clever when it comes to hiding the chests. They tend to put them in corners, under ledges, or in dark rooms, so split up and find some. Holliday needs ship links." Loki said and she nodded.

She made her way over into one building and cringed when gunshots echoed through the small space, hurting her ears. She turned to see a fallen dreg had been aiming towards her, but was repeatedly missing. It flashed through her mind, the promise she had made to Cayde, but then it had also gone through her mind that this one had been shooting at her.

She aimed at it, but her eyes widened when someone who looked exactly like her had shot it down first. "Ashura?" She called out and Ashura rushed at the other person, her twin sister Kira. "Kira oh my god." She said as she embraced the equally short girl. "You're a titan?" Ashura asked and Kira nodded. "Ashura, what is it?" Loki yelled out and Kira glanced in that direction, only for Ashura to nod. "Loki!" She exclaimed and Loki froze for a moment, and then slid down the hill to greet her.

"They really like us then huh?" He asked and the two shrugged in sync. "Not a clue… one would guess though, y'know." Kira said and Ashura nodded. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead and they looked up to see heavy dark clouds coming in overhead. "Lion and I are going to continue gathering ship links, you two should as well. We need to get out of here as fast as possible." Loki said and Ashura nodded, glancing over at her twin sister, who nodded as well.

"Ok so let's explore!" Kira said and Ashura nodded. "I found this pathway over there that looks like it may lead somewhere important. Hop on your sparrow and follow me." She said and Ashura nodded once more, summoning her sparrow and jumping onto it. "So how long have you been in the tower?" Ashura asked and Kira shrugged. "I just arrived today; I was revived in the Vestian outpost, in the reef." She explained and Ashura nodded. "So, how long have you been at the tower, Loki is a rank 32, same for lion, but you're a rank 23." She said and Ashura sighed. "Not long enough, I suppose. Ashura sighed and Kira shrugged as she rounded a corner.

"It's up those steps over there, we just have to get past the fallen and vex that are fighting up there. I was trying to get past them when my ghost told me something was amiss, and someone was nearby." She said as she jumped off her sparrow and pulled her shotgun. It was pink with some sort of emblem on it; it was familiar, yet distant in her mind as to what it was. "I heard you were the apprentice of one Eris morn. How is that working for you?" She asked and a slow smile crossed Ashura's lips. "She's a diligent teacher. I'm supposed to meet up with her today after we are done here." Ashura said and Kira nodded.

"That's great! I'm glad you have a great mentor as well. I've been receiving assistance from the Queen's brother. The queen is a fearsome woman to most people… but I guess she just doesn't scare me. She doesn't seem to be the type to just be cruel for no reason. She's had a troubled past." Kira explained as she took aim and took down a captain that had rushed at her. "What is the reef like?" Ashura asked and Kira thought for a moment, before lunging and knocking one of the dregs out of the way.

"It's a strange place, with a mechanical beauty." She began and Ashura continued to listen to her sister, enjoying the description of the reef. "There are Fallen everywhere, but they are swathed in green. They represent the treaty between the Awoken and the fallen. The queen showed them her mercy, and they live in the reef with the awoken." Kira said and Ashura stared at her in surprise. "So cayde-6 was right, the fallen can be shown kindness…" She whispered and Kira nodded.

"As much happiness that this brings me, I cannot trust the one called Skolas, he doesn't seem like the type to give in so easily." She whispered and Ashura frowned beneath her helmet. "He's a kell, isn't he?" She asked and Kira nodded. "Yeah, I think he had ulterior motives for joining the queen, and I don't think the queen will take any betrayals lightly." Kira said and Ashura nodded as they ascended the steps. There was a large circular piece of metal in front of them now and it looked as if with the right actions, it would open.

Kira crouched next to the edge of it and waved Ashura over. "See, there's a pathway leading down there, I wonder where it goes." Kira muttered and Ashura froze for a moment, her throat going dry and her fingers trembling. "Come… to me…" a mechanical voice echoed from within. "Surrender to me… the light that dwells within your form… Give me your sacrifice… so I may return…" the mechanical voice hissed and Ashura tried her best to speak, to move, or to even swallow… but the darkness that had taken hold of her was overwhelming.

"Ashura!" Kira called out to her and even shook her, but gained no response from her. "Open my gates, face the trials, encounter my Templar, and surrender the light of the worthy to me... Atheon." The voice said and Ashura fell over backwards, her eyes rolling up into her head as she lost consciousness.

:-:

Ashura woke up in the tower, not in her bed, but instead against the wall of the vanguard room. "Hey! Sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Cayde exclaimed excitedly and Ashura couldn't hold back the annoyed look that had crossed her face when he had come into her line of sight. "You know, you and your sister could almost be identical twins, except she's pinky with the green eyes, and you're zombie chick albino. Same general appearance though." He said and she growled deep in her throat.

"Ok, so who thought it would be funny to leave me in here." She grumbled and a familiar face entered her line of sight. "Kira, hey." She greeted and the pink haired girl smiled at her. "Your roots are showing, pinky." Ashura said and Kira laughed. "I know, it wasn't my idea to even dye my hair, I can blame a certain prince for a bet I lost." She sighed and patted her right leg, which had a metallic sound to it as well. "Ah… so you did lose the leg…" Kira said and Ashura nodded. "Yeah, but I'm alright. I see you did as well." Ashura said and Kira nodded.

"Yeah… Kabr here didn't realize it was gone when he brought me back." She sighed and Kira laughed. "At least you didn't have to get a new one out in the field. Uldren and I were fighting off the hive to protect one of our fallen and I got caught up in the midst of four knights. My leg is not completely exo, like yours. The majority of it was pieced on just so that I wouldn't have to fuse my body with the leg. I'm really only missing right below my knee and my foot." Kira said and Ashura nodded.

"It's making me sick, but Uldren has an idea of how to help me." Kira said with a smile and Ashura eyed her with a hopeful look. "What's it like in the reef?" Ashura asked and Kira grinned widely. "Let's take a walk and I will tell you all about it!" She said and helped Ashura off the floor.

Ashura smiled and Cayde-6 stared at her for a moment, but nodded and trotted away, thinking that she would be better off with her sister at this moment. "Hey, Ashi… is there anywhere that we could go and sit while still being able to look at everything?" Kira asked and Ashura thought for a moment then nodded at her sister. "Yeah, follow me." Ashura said and Kira furrowed her brows at her for a moment.

"Does it involve sitting on the railings of the tower, I don't approve if that is what you mean by that." she said and Ashura rolled her eyes and shook her head at her twin. "What? You know how I am when looking right down at my impending death." She said and Ashura smirked. "Don't worry I won't kill you, it has a ledge below it so you can't see the ground, I promise." Ashura said and Kira frowned at her twin, who just returned a smile.

"Fine, but if I don't return you're going to explain to Uldren why I'm not coming back." Kira snapped, but Ashura just rolled her eyes, knowing her sister was messing with her, as usual. They made their way up to Eris' normal perch and she greeted them. "Hello, you must be Eris, I'm Kira." She said and Eris nodded slightly, causing Ashura to crack a smile. "We look the same don't we?" Ashura asked and Eris nodded.

"I guess some things will have to change." Kira sighed and Ashura smirked as she tossed her legs over the railing and sat down on it. She looked up at the sky and sighed with a smile. "It's so nice, having you around again…" Ashura said with a small smile as Eris turned to face them completely." Ashura, while you are here I would recommend training to focus your abilities into something else." Eris interjected and Ashura nodded, Kira watched her in confusion because she did not quite understand what the two were talking about. The green orb in Eris' hand hovered around her with swift movements. Eris sent the orb flying at Ashura who took a deep breath and held one hand out to allow it to hover in front of her hand. She released her held breath and began trying to make the orb hover around as effortlessly as Eris had made it.

When Ashura was making it hover it would randomly drop then jolt up. "Either way, while Ashura works on trying to manifest her energy as something other than a… 'super' you may talk to her. She's doing much better than she was when she first started, but she needs to be able to do it absent mindedly." Eris explained and Kira nodded. "Ashura had her head cocked to the side and she was staring intently at the ball in her grasp. "Float damn you." She grumbled, only to smirk when it twitched and then a look of terror crossed her face as the orb shot at her face. Eris laughed lightly and halted the orb in midair. "Try again, just a little less concentration on your forehead." Eris said and Ashura nodded as she focused on the ball once more. "So, Kira… tell me about the reef." Ashura said and Kira nodded with a smile, enjoying the feeling of having seen her sister smile.

"Well, for starters… there's the queen. Lovely lady, really." Kira said and Eris nodded. "Mara is a very respectable woman, her strength knows no bounds." Eris said and Kira grinned. "She really is. Prince Uldren has major smart ass syndrome, but once you get to know him he's an ok guy. Although, he loves getting up in everyone's personal space." Kira said and Ashura rolled her eyes while she listened intently to her. "The awoken can sometimes be stuck up and cocky…" Kira said and Ashura snorted as the person she was just thinking of walked up. "Ah, lion… Kira here has found your family." Ashura said and He rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, squirrels?" he spat out and Ashura snorted. "No! That's just your thoughts. She said the awoken are just like you." Ashura said and Lion's brow vanished into his parted bangs. "Ah, for once… a joke that is not actually a joke… I suppose I should be taken by surprise." He sighed and she rolled her eyes and waved him off, but the orb followed her hand and came flying back around him and at her once more. She held up her hands and stopped it, only to grin. "Cool… I figured it out." She said and tried to make it hover back around Lion, but it shook and fell towards the ground, only for Eris to pull it back to her before it could hit the ground.

"Anyways…" Lion sighed as he scratched his forehead. "The speaker wants us to come see him." He said and Ashura frowned, but stood and followed him. "Ashura… I'm coming too." Kira said and Ashura frowned. "It's about the vault…" Ashura said and Kira nodded. "I know, we were both there and something in there messed with your head, you are not going in without me." Kira said and Ashura nodded, a small smile adorning her lips as her sister rushed to follow her and lion. They made their way to the speaker, where Loki, Floyd and a new face were.

"Kira, Ashura, Lion… this is Danny. He will be delving into the depths of the vault with you." The speaker said and Ashura held out a hand to him and he smiled with a nod. "Titan… titan… warlock, hunter, warlock, and… me." Ashura said and a frown crossed her lips. "Striker, defender, voidwalker, sunsinger, blade dancer, and the half breed." She said and nodded. "This should work well." She said and they all nodded. "Especially since you all know each other so well, hopefully I don't get in the way too much." Danny said and Kira smiled. "We're all going to do just fine…" She said and the speaker handed them each a beacon. "If you need help, press this… I will send someone to help you all out of the vault if the need arises." He said and they all nodded, placing the beacons in the pockets over their hearts.

The speaker escorted them all to their ships and he folded his hands behind his back as the vanguard leaders stepped into the docking area as well. "Titans, defend and protect with the best of your ability." Zavala said and saluted to Kira and Danny. "Warlocks… strategize this all… do not let yourselves or your teammates fall into a predicament that could have easily been avoided because of poor planning." Ikora said and fisted her right hand over her heart. "Lion…. Don't get into too much trouble… And… Ashura… be safe. All of you… be safe… you're all my beloved children, even if you are not hunters… you're family to this tower… so come back." Cayde-6 said and the group all nodded.

The three vanguard leaders each gave their version of a salute, and the six of them boarded their ships.

"Two will fall, and four shall rise… who are the few that meet their demise?" Eris morn's voice drifted through the air as she eyed the six ships that were lined up to take off. The frown on her lips went unseen, but the worry in her heart did not rest.

"Forgive me Ashura… I should not have trained you to go into this…"


End file.
